1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a transparent electrode using an amorphous alloy and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a transparent electrode using an amorphous alloy as a conductive layer thereof and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transparent electrode substrates having transparent conductive layers have been actively used in various types of solar batteries, touch panels, portable phones, electrode papers, etc. including organic electroluminescence (EL) devices, organic solar batteries, etc. In particular, a transparent electrode substrate, on which a transparent conductive layer is formed on a transparent substrate such as a glass substrate or the like, has been generally used as an electrode of an electronic device such as a solar battery, an organic EL device, or the like.
Conductive layers of most transparent electrodes that are currently used in industries are materials that are manufactured by using tin oxide (SnO2) as Indium Tin Oxide (ITO) in indium oxide (In2O3). The ITO is an oxide that shows an optical characteristic in a visible ray area, shows a reflection characteristic in an infrared area, has a relatively low electrical resistance, and is stable at a room temperature, and has been mainly used in a transparent electrode part of a touch panel, a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light-emitting diode (OLED), or the like. However, using ITO as a conductive layer of a transparent electrode increases unit cost for manufacturing the transparent electrode. Also, a transparent electrode substrate that uses a metal oxide layer, such as general ITO or the like, as a transparent conductive layer has a low surface resistance ratio and a high volume resistance ratio of the ITO.
Also, an organic EL device, various types of solar batteries, a touch panel, a portable phone, electronic paper, or the like requires a transparent conductive substrate having a surface resistance ratio lower than or equal to about 5 Ω/cm2. According to the requirement, a transparent electrode substrate that uses a metal material layer having an extremely lower volume resistance ratio than a transparent conductive layer as a sub electrode has been considered. However, additional improvements are required in a transparency, conductivity, and a durability of a transparent electrode. Therefore, there is a need for technologies for manufacturing a transparent electrode by using a material having an improved characteristic in comparison with an existing transparent electrode.